One Night, One Morning
by RippedShorts
Summary: Joey wakes up in someone else's bed, confused after a crazy night of drinking. Lemon AU puppyshipping!


Warning! Lemony lemon one-shot of puppyshipping! Letting you know, incase you're not into that.

A sudden incredulous noise rings throughout the room and a static pain ripples into his skull. Everything is still a blur, not even sure if he was even at the right house. He decided to keep his eyes closed as his fingers moved confusedly across an array of objects trying to find the obnoxious tool that screamed against his brain.

His fingers fumbled hurriedly as he realised it was his cell phone ringing. _Who the fuck calls this damn early?_ "Hello?" Sounding more as a statement than a question, the blonde huffed, "Its early." There was a breath and a tiny pause on the other line, "Sorry Joey, " it was Yugi, "I was just making sure you got home ok." Of course his little bud called to make sure he was ok, who else would call this damn early for no reason? Yugi worried too much for his own good, always so concerned about everyone else.

"I'm alright Yug." the blonde replied lazily. Yugi then continued, "Ok, well, I was just making sure you did. You left with someone last night." The tri-colored boy paused before adding, "I'm glad you made it home ok." Another long pause seized the moment, long and held. _What? I left with someone? Who? Where did I even go last night? How fucked up was I?_ Too many thoughts flooded Joey's mind at once, his mind was still thick with sleep and haze and way too much confuzzlement. He left his trance remembering his bud was still on the line "Yug Imma have 'ta let ya go. " Before he could hear a response, he quickly ended the call. Time to see where he was at.

He cursed himself for being hard, cursed himself for getting completely loaded the night before, cursed himself for drinking too much, for letting himself be whisked away by some stranger. His mind was thick and his body was heavy. Somewhere between all the drugs and the booze, he can't remember a thing. First things first, where was he?

Joey forced his reluctant eyes open, blue satin sheets, crystal lamp on a nightstand, wh _at the fuck?_ A fancy hotel or maybe a rich old guy's house? He hoped for a hotel, or at least that the person wasn't an old hag. No clothes. Completely naked. Still covered in the same old scars and bruises. The sore ass was a new addition, and a drawn up new conclusion, he left with a guy and got laid.

 _Oh shit! Should I leave? Or wait for said person to come back... better not take any chances._ Joey decided quickly. The bed was empty, a window of opportunity! He sat up quickly and almost fell over, still clearly hungover from the night before. There was some sort of noise going on in the background. But, Joey didn't have time to just chill and decifer it. White plush carpet, nice addition to the room. _Whoever the guy was, he must have class._ A tiny thought of a sugar daddy came through his head. Better not try that, he didn't even know who the person was. On the other hand he did need money...

 _No! Stop thinking._ Clothes littered the floor, underwear, shirts pants all skewered. He rushed to grab what was his. Not like he remembered what he was even wearing last night! _Throw something on and make a run for it!_ He thought. For the most part clothed, he ran to the window. _Fuck! What floor was this?_ All he saw was a long drop, no stairs and a yard, a _big ass yard._ He made a start for the door, slowly creeped it open as sneakily as he could. The coast was clear, he sped walked like no tomorrow.

The hallway looked grand, absolutely stunning. But, Joey didn't have time to gaze around, anyone could come up any minute now. Speaking of time he checked his watch, _9 A.M. already?_ Someone had to be up, and the blonde wasn't gonna risk on who. Did he even grab all his stuff? He for sure had his phone and a little stash left, but his wallet, shoes, and his underwear were left behind. _Oh well,_ he thought.

"Holy shit!" He yelped loudly. He felt like he just ran into a random brick wall. _Hard_. With chiseled muscles, _yummy!_ He looked up, a man with the eyes of the deepest ocean stared back at him sending shivers down Joey's back.

"You look like shit." the brunette said blatantly. Joey didn't bother to check his appearance, because of the hurry. But, the blonde believed him. This guy looked delicious, put together in a tight black shirt, and a pair of snug jeans that accented his lower half exceptionally, leaving just a touch to imagination. Joey, on the other hand, wasn't wearing a shirt, which means scars are exposed, pants barely pulled up enough to cover his manhood, exposing a bit of his bush. His hair, tossled into a raggedy mess. Not to mention, the nasty bruising painted on his skin.

Shit barely covers it.

But, it was more than that. Joey was exposed, those cooling blue eyes dug into the depths of his soul and body. Suddenly feeling completely naked, vulnerable, and exposed to the intimidating sexy man. "Use the shower, I'll have someone wash your clothes." the brunette stated, his finger pointing to a bathroom nearby. The brown eyes matched the slightly taller man's containing many questions, deciding not to ask any of them. Free shower? I'll take it!

XxX

Once Joey got out, and had a think on the priors of last night, he had trouble piecing things together. Or rather, the only thing he remembered was before he got hammered.

He went out to a club with his buddies Tristan and, of course, Yugi. Yugi was the designsted driver and refused to drink even a shot, for safety reasons. The place was packed, and the trio were scoping out the hotties. Before, they hit the dance floor, Tristan and Joey did about 5 rounds of shots in 3, the blonde's idea to add some "juice" to the mixture. Joey laughed in his head, he was pretty sure no one left with Yugi, regardless if he was the sober driver.

He vaguely remembers a sexy stud grinding behind him. Strong arms. Tight grip. Slender fingers. Tall. And, quite the package pressed against his ass. But, that was it, he couldn't remember a name, a face, a number, nothing.

Joey silently hoped the hot brunette was the same guy from last night, regardless on how fuzzy his memory was. That guy was stunning in every sense of the word.

The blonde walked over to the counter, noticing a note, it read: _Clothes are in the same room, back down the hall, double doors on the right._

Joey dried himself off for the most part, wrapped the towel around his waist, and went to the room. It was helluva lot cleaner than how he had left it. The bed was made, his clothes folded neatly, and his shoes lay at the edge of the king sized bed on the floor.

Joey looked in awe at the room, actually taking in the beautiful sight he had to ignore earlier on. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed, with matching crystal lamps. A chandelier lay in at the centre, highly detailed, matching crystals dangled from it. The floor was plush white. The bedsheets and pillows were royal blue with small, but intricate white designs at the edges. The ceiling sparkled in a seemingly old fashioned kind of way. There was a couch on the other side of the room, an endtable with a plant beside it. A marvelous but simple, painting laid above it, completing the look. A desk was placed adjacent to the door, with an office chair, computer, pens, and office supplies to accompany it.

Suddenly a door opened, and footsteps were steadily, fast approaching. Joey snapped out of his admiring gaze and turned around to see the breathtaking brunette right behind him. The blonde gasped, startled of how close he was. The taller man held a smug look on his face with an arrogant smirk. "Hm, remembering last night are we?" His voice was sleek, sounding almost teasingly sexy. "If only I could." Joey retorted, trying his best to sound disappointed. He smiled back eager to play this guy's game.

The brunette pulled Joey in by the waist, connecting them. A firm grip laid across the blonde's hip. A slight moan escaped Joey's lips by the the sudden force. He could feel the other man's breath against his own, "How could you forget?" The blue eyed man purred sternly. Joey dared to say, "Maybe you didn't make the cut." Something had changed in those beautiful blue eyes, the brunette laughed something evil. "Oh? Let me remind you then,"

Their lips connected, the brunette's lips were surprisingly cold, but the kiss itself was scorching hot. The taller man bit Joey's bottom lip, causing a moan to part those succulant lips. Blue eyes took his opportunity and shoved his tounge in the warm inviting mouth that begged to be invaded. Joey's hands began to grow fantic, pulling the brunette closer entangling his fingers in the smooth, silky, shiny, short hair.

The blue eyed man tugged on Joey's towel, causing the blonde to break the kiss slightly with their lips still touching "I don't even know your name..." He whispered. The brunette replied, his voice husky, dripping with lust, "Seto. " he continued, "I remember yours, Joey Wheeler. Now, can I finish what we started?" Seto was growing impatient with every word he spoke. The blonde subtly nodded, continuing the fevered kiss.

The brunette held Joey with one hand, the other pulled the towel straight down in one go. The blonde was utterly naked, his member springing up, completely hard as it was set free. Precum was welling at the tip. Seto smirked undoubtedly enjoying the scenario. He then picked him up by the hips, and threw him down on the bed. Hardly surprised that Joey was oh so submissive. Seto climbed onto the bed, attacking the blonde's neck with his thin lips. Sucking hard and fast trying to conjure up purple that would stay for weeks. Knowing that only builds his ego, he was in fact a man of taking what he wants. And at the moment, that was a cute, hot and bothered blonde. He brought his face back up to those delectable lips.

For Joey, it was enchanting. Caressed. Touched. In all directions, longs sexy fingers lingering on every inch of his body. Tongue shoved far down his throat, electricity ignites every nerve. The blonde was close, so close as the hot, addictive brunette locks icy blue eyes with heated amber. Seto sure took his precious time, to get every ounce of Joey on the edge. The brunette began to pump the blonde's leaking member, fast, thumbing over the slit and started kiss down from his neck, to his chest, down his bellybutton. His lips daring to go lower but never giving the satisfaction of a blowjob.

Joey felt like he was in heaven every sensation was beautiful, and yet unfulfilling. This may had been the longest foreplay of his life, but at least it was worth it. The sad part was how much of a tease Seto was. His mouth getting so close to the blonde's manhood, Joey almost blew his load. Almost. He was going mad, not angry, but frustrated. And the most frustrating part was Seto, smug, cool, calm Seto. Why was he so calm and Joey was in a hot flustered mess?

He reached for Seto's groin, just now noticing that the brunette was still in those sexy jeans that just made that ass so tempting and snug. And was he always in a shirt? That was going to change. Joey was determined to rid those clothes, always being the first one nude in bed was just a little embarrassing, especially since his body was never apealing to look at in the first place. Bruises, scars, and sometimes, nasty cuts. It was not sexy, it was just gross.

Joey moved his hands from groin to the hem of Seto's shirt. Of course, he can still see that beautifully sculpted chest through the shirt. But, that wasn't enough, Joey wanted to enjoy the sight of the man's bare chest. He tugged upwards and Seto leaned up slightly to help the blonde take off his shirt. Easy, next, the pants. His fingers found their way back to the front of Seto' s crotch. He undid the button and pulled down the long zipper. The brunette wore plain blue boxers, almost thin enough to see a little detail through them. Joey was rather distracted and Seto took his opprotunity to pin the blonde's wrists with one arm. The sudden action caused Joey to moan in pleasure, being dominated was hot. The other hand had straddled his legs. Seto pulled the hem of his boxers and pants down to reveal his hard on for the man below him, laying so obediently on his back. He quickly grabbed some lube and opened it with his mouth, then squeezed some over his big cock and fingers.

Joey moaned softly as long steady fingers coated his asshole. One finger pushed through at a time, slowly. Seto scissored his fingers, exploring the blonde's hole trying to find that special spot that would make him crazy. The blonde's ass was tight for even just one finger. The brunette smirked, and wondered if the blonde would be better in bed sober compared to shit-faced wasted. After the third finger, he found it. And once he hit that tender g spot, Joey was wild. He moaned loudly and grinded against those skilled fingers needing more, dragging his nails across taller man's chest, getting a small noise in return. Seto then removed his digits and placed his dick at the opening.

They both knew it was only a one night stand, no stings attached. Nothing to remember the next day, but some hot sex. But, even as this moment stood for nothing but pure gain, Seto looked down towards the needy bitch under him. His deep blue eyes asking the question his mouth wouldn't say. Joey knew that look was asking for permission, but was that it? Permission and all? The icy crystals reflecting in his own amber irises seemed to hold more, and Joey pondered that notion. Could he really be with this guy tomorrow? That moment seemed to last a lifetime.

Joey slipped from his trance not breaking his eyes away from the other's, "Its ok." he said giving the brunette the words he wanted to hear. "I wasn't asking." Seto retorted, "But, if you insist." Before Joey had a chance to say anything else, Seto entered him and stopped abruptly. An indistinct noise rose from the blonde's lips and he whispered, "Damn." Seto replied, "Are you ok?" That smirk not leaving his lips. Joey knew that was code for can I continue? And damn, was the brunette big, he felt so filled, but it did hurt. Not like it would for long anyways. The blonde nodded, "I'm okay." Seto might have said something that sounded like "Good." but, Joey couldn't tell. The brunette continued to pound into that tight sweet ass, a little slow at first, till he found a rhythm. Joey was moaning like crazy his hands gripping and loosening every second. Nails digging into Seto's back.

Once Seto hit that spot Joey practically sounded like a little virgin having sex for the first time. Like a wild bitch in heat, or a porn star getting their act on. He was loud, screaming his name over and over again, with the occasional "Fuck." or "God." Seto only seemed to move faster, despite the fact that the blonde had already came more than once. Seto was relentless, having Joey take it fast and hard, thrusting deep inside him to only pull all the way out and repeat the process. The brunette was holding onto his ego and pride the entire time, and tried his best not to make any noises. Of course, it was inevitable. Subtle moans and of course grunts slipped past his lips, till the pressure built up too far for him to bear. He came hard into Joey, who was reduced to desperate breathing and hoarse moans.

Seto then pulled out and Joey rolled onto his side, exhausted and sore. The brunette then began to undress all the way, sliding out of jeans and boxers. "I'm going to take a shower. " He stated. Leaving Joey without another word, alone. The blonde sighed, and cleaned himself up with the towel that was discarded earlier on. He pulled his clothes off the bed surprisingly not disturbed. He got dressed, slid his shoes and socks on. He looked around and walked over to the desk he saw earlier. Opened up a little notepad completely blank and began to scribble words onto the paper with a pen that was nearby.

When Seto got out, the room was empty. No sign of the attractive blonde man he spent his late night and mid morning with. In his heart, he was a little disappointed. He walks back to the bed noticing a piece of paper contrasting with the deep blue and picked it up, it read:

 _Had a great time, if ya ever wanna pick it back up, hit me up - Joey w._ A string of numbers written neatly, in contrast to the sloppy writing that accompanied them.

Seto smiled wickedly, knowing he was definitely doing this again.


End file.
